


We're all family here

by loosingletters



Series: Genderfluid Percy Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Percy Jackson, Luke is Tired and Trying, They're Greek of course they're all at least a little gay, Trans Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “Okay, good. So first things first: what are your pronouns?”Percy's first day at camp is quite awful but a talk with cabin eleven's counselor improves it at least a bit.





	We're all family here

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Percy is still genderfluid, Luke is pansexual and Will is a trans boy now.  
> And Percy and Will will be good friends later on because I said so fight me.

Percy’s first impression of Camp Half-blood could be summed up as 'strange'. After getting his tour from Annabeth, Percy quickly hurried back to his cabin. Everywhere he looked, he spotted something new and crazy. It was hard to imagine that he was supposed to get used to this someday, that this was actually his normal.

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, Percy noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peck as troublemakers. Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to him as he walked over to his spot on the floor and plopped down with his minotaur horn.

He’d barely gotten somewhat comfortable when the counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact, even if he looked a bit embarrassed right now.

“Found you a sleeping back,” he said and held up the black package he was carrying with his right hand. “And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store.”

Percy couldn’t tell if Luke was lying and vowed not to ask. If he didn’t know of another’s crime, he couldn’t get into trouble for it. Besides, it was the nicest thing somebody had done for him today.

“Thanks.”

“No prob. Right, so…” Luke trailed off. “I talked with Chiron again given your eventful arrival here.”

Oh boy, that was it, Percy was sure. Now Luke would decide that he’d rather not have the weird new kid in his Cabin and throw him out.

“And he said you identify as genderfluid, right?”

Percy blinked a few times, his brain taking its sweet time catching up with Luke’s word. Of all questions, he hadn’t expected that.

“Eh, yes,” he replied.

“Okay, good. So first things first: what are your pronouns?”

Luke didn’t seem bothered by it, he sounded like he was talking about the weather and that was something Percy had never seen before.

“Eh- they/them for simplicity’s sake.”

Percy had gotten enough shit about wanting to be addressed by the proper pronouns, even if they might change within the day, so he had honestly given it up on anybody getting it right besides his mom. People complained enough about him being queer and a failure, he didn't want to be complicated as well.

“Yeah, no. That’s not what I asked,” Luke said and crossed his arms.

They were starting to cause a scene, the other campers were looking at them in curiosity and needless to say, it made Percy deeply uncomfortable. He didn’t talk about his gender if he could avoid it. Most of the time he wished he didn’t have to confront it.

“It’s he/him right now,” Percy answered. He wanted to be done with this conversation.

“Might change later though?

Percy nodded.

“Good. Just tell us if that’s the case, alright? And one last question - I’m really sorry I’m asking all of this, I know you’re probably super uncomfortable but it’s protocol. I’ll be quick, okay?”

He didn’t wait for Percy to reply to that but instead just kept talking. “I didn’t want to presume but I hadn’t had the chance to properly talk to you before I stole all of this so - you’re AMAB, right?”

“Eh, yes.”

Luke nodded and his smile eased up a bit, losing its strain. “Awesome, then you shouldn’t need more stuff. Everything’s in there.”

“Why are you so nice about this?” Percy blurted out before he could stop himself.

“We’re demigods, Percy. The children of the Greek gods, honestly – being at least a little gay runs in our blood. I can introduce you to the other none-cis campers later if you want to. Right now though you look like you’ve had a tough first day.”

That way too much information at once. There were more kids like him here? Logically, Percy had always known that he wasn’t the only one, his mom had made sure that he knew that, but he’d never met anyone. His step-father had never been encouraging of Percy’s _‘little freak girl phase’_ as he’d called it and pretty much shot down any possibility of Percy going to a youth support group of any kind.

“There are other kids like me here?”

“Only three of which I know are genderfluid, but there are plenty trans and nonbinary folks in general. Two kids in the Apollo cabin, another one in Aphrodite, and like five-”

“Six!” Interrupted a kid sitting on the ground two sleeping backs away from Percy.

“Thanks, Will,” Luke continued with an eye roll, but his amused tone gave him away. “Six queer kids here in Hermes. Since Will knows better, you should probably ask him instead of me. For everything else though, I’m your counselor. So if you have any other questions though, shoot them in my direction.”

“This is all unreal,” Percy decided. “I don’t even believe in gods.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “That’s how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn’t get any easier.”

The bitterness in Luke’s voice surprised Percy because Luke seemed like a pretty kind and easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about everything.

“So your dad is Hermes?” Percy asked.

Luke pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a moment Percy thought he was going to gut him, but Luke just scrapped the mud off the sole of his sandal.

“The wing-footed messenger guy?”

Luke nodded. “That’s him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That’s why you’re enjoying cabin eleven’s hospitality. Hermes isn’t picky about who he sponsors.”

Percy figured that Luke didn’t mean to call him a nobody. He probably just had a lot on his mind with so many people to look after.

“You ever met your dad?”

“Once.”

Percy waited, thinking that if Luke wanted to tell him about it, he’d tell him. Apparently, he didn’t.  Percy wondered if it had anything to do with how he got his scar. Luke looked up and managed a smile.

“Anyway, doesn’t matter. We’re all family here and we stick together. We care about each other.”

Percy thought that Luke was one of the coolest people he had ever met. He looked exactly like the older high-school seniors wanted to look like and never managed. And somehow he did that without being a total douche bag but helpful and understanding.

“Thank you, Luke.”

He reached over to Percy and messed up his hair. “So welcome to the family. We’re all a bit crazy and fight too much but there’s nothing stronger than a bunch of demigods. Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm curious, which characters do you headcanon as nonbinary, etc.?  
> And I'm not sure whether I'll just rewrite scenes from canon with a genderfluid lord of the bathroom or if I actually change big things because it's been years and I'm still salty about Luke.


End file.
